


The Sound of His Voice

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Makoto's fight with Haru, Makoto thinks about his music career and how out of reach it all seems. That is until Kisumi shows up and introduces a new perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot. Thought it may or may not be made into a longer fic in the future.
> 
> Unedited and unbetaed.

It was after their first fight. The battle of the bands were just around the counter and with that an opening to a brighter future. Rin would be going after a soloist career and everyone was waiting with baited breath to see where Haru would go. He already had record companies wanting to scout him and acceptance into a private music school. It was the perfect opportunity. Makoto balled up his fist and looked down. He chewed on his bottom lip. 

He had brought just that up to Haru and it had ended in their first fight. Now Haru was in California with Rin as Rin met up with his old music coach. That had been unexpected, but Rin always tended to be dramatic. Makoto smiled at the thought though it was tinged with sadness. His heart squeezed. Am I being left behind?

"Makoto?"

Makoto jerked up and looked in surprise at vivid purple eyes and fluffy pink hair. "Kisumi?"

"It is you!" Kisumi said and plopped down next to Makoto. "Why are you just sitting out here?"

Kisumi probably didn't know these were the steps leading up to Haru's house. Haru's empty house. Makoto smiled softly and looked up at the sky. "Taking in the moment." He glanced over at Kisumi. "What brings you to this side of town? Picking up Hayato?"

Kisumi shook his head and sat down next to him. "Not today. I actually came looking for you."

Makoto blinked. "Me?"

Kisumi laughed. "Don't sound so surprised. I wanted to thank you for helping Hayato get over his stage fright. His music lessons are going really well now."

Makoto smiled and tilted his head. "You don't have to thank me, Kisumi."

Kisumi's expression suddenly grew serious. "But I want to. Sometimes...I really don't think you realize..."

Makoto looked at Kisumi confused. "Realize what?"

"You have so much potential!" Kisumi said, his gaze brimming with passion.

Makoto blinked, startled by the words. In a way it reminded him of what Rin said, the flash of hope, before it was diminished by reality. "Thank you Kisumi, but I'm not really a good bass player. I'm not bad, but nothing like Rin or Haru."

Kisumi bit his lips. "Yeah, there's no denying that Rin and Haru are amazing musician, but maybe you've just been focusing on the wrong thing."

"I don't know what you mean," Makoto said, even more confused.

"Wait a second," Kisumi said, digging his phone out of his pocket. He fiddled with it before pushing play and holding it out to Makoto.

Confused, Makoto took the phone. His eyes widened as he saw himself standing up, his back to his friends as he began sliding into a rendition of the English song, "It's My Life." He instantly recognized this as when Kisumi and a few of his agency friends had all went out to karaoke. He felt his cheeks heat up as his voice blared through the room as he got more into the song and finally turned to face his audience, his movements becoming more theatrical the more he got into the song. 

"Y-you recorded this!" He screeched.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Kisumi said, not sounding even a little contrite. "But I wanted to show you this. I was planning to send you a mail with it, but then one of the managers at the agency saw it and now their interested in meeting you."

Makoto's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Kisumi smiled and then dug a business card out of his pocket and handed it to Makoto. "This is her card. Makoto, listen, I know you don't think you're much of a bassist and I can't tell you if you are or not, since I'm more in the modeling scene, but your voice. All anyone has to have is ears to know you're an amazing singer. And she personally asked to meet you, so I'm not the only one. At least hear her out."

Makoto blinked and nodded dumbly. 

Kisumi grinned and slapped his hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Good." He stood up. "Maybe I'll see you around the agency then." He waved and then was off. 

Makoto felt like he had just been hit by a tsunami and managed to survive the encounter. He looked down at the business card. A painful sort of hope welled up inside of him. Standing up, Makoto put the card in his pocket and began walking home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in seeing more of this verse let me know. :) 
> 
> I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things again.


End file.
